Depois de Azkaban
by BastetAzazis
Summary: O que será que aconteceu com Severo Snape e Hermione Granger depois daquela noite, dois anos atrás?


**Nome da fic:** Depois de Azkaban

**Autor:** BastetAzazis

**Beta-reader: **Magalud

**Pares:** Snape/Hermione

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** não

**Resumo: **O que será que aconteceu com Severo Snape e Hermione Granger depois daquela noite, dois anos atrás?

**N.A.:** Eu sei que prometi não escrever mais nada antes de DH, mas os pedidos de continuação foram tantos que não pude resistir!

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling. Eu só escrevi isso para não matar minhas amigas de curiosidade! LOL

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Hermione desceu as escadas correndo para pegar o metrô que acabara de fazer sua parada na estação mais próxima do Caldeirão Furado. Ela tinha saído do Beco Diagonal, onde estivera fazendo suas compras de Natal para os amigos bruxos, e agora não via a hora de chegar ao seu apartamento e se jogar no aconchegante sofá da sua sala de estar.

Claro que ela podia desaparatar a qualquer instante e fugir do frio e da neve do final de dezembro, mas Hermione gostava de andar entre os trouxas e reviver os antigos hábitos dos seus pais. Trazia-lhe certo conforto e, além do mais, ela gostava das horas que passava dentro do metrô e do trem para se abstrair do mundo real e pensar tranquilamente enquanto pessoas entravam e saíam em cada estação. E naquele dia, Hermione Granger tinha um motivo muito especial para se isolar do resto do mundo e saborear uma notícia que acabara de receber do Ministério.

Já acomodada num dos assentos do metrô, que felizmente não estava cheio mesmo com a correria da proximidade do Natal, Hermione sorria com sua conquista. Dois anos atrás, quando desfizera seu noivado com Rony Weasley, ela resolvera se afastar do mundo bruxo, tamanha era a indignação dos seus amigos – Harry e Gina, principalmente – e do resto da comunidade bruxa; como se o fato de ela e de seus dois amigos terem virado celebridades lhes desse o direto de especular sobre sua vida pessoal. Rony, por outro lado, depois de se recuperar do susto com o final repentino do noivado, pareceu-lhe aliviado. Os dois continuaram amigos e se falavam com certa freqüência, enquanto Harry sempre lhe parecia um pouco incomodado quando se encontravam, provavelmente porque Gina jamais a perdoara. Harry e Rony eram aurores agora, mal tinham tempo para relembrar a velha amizade do trio. Hermione recebera o convite de casamento de Harry e Gina, mas tinha certeza que não seria bem recebida pela família da noiva.

Embora sua vida pessoal se restringisse ao mundo trouxa, nestes dois últimos anos Hermione se engajara ainda mais nas suas lutas contra tudo que achava injusto no mundo bruxo. Ela se aprofundara nas leis bruxas e, agora, sua Organização Bruxa Não Governamental para a Proteção e os Direitos dos Elfos Domésticos chegava à contagem excepcional de uma centena de sócios em toda a Inglaterra. Embora muitos ainda rissem da sua ingenuidade quanto a convencer os bruxos que o tratamento dado aos elfos domésticos era _desumano_, ela fora convidada pelo novo Ministro em pessoa a presidir um comitê responsável por assegurar e garantir o respeito aos diretos bruxos, sejam sangues puros, mestiços ou nascidos trouxas, assim como evitar que mais atrocidades no mundo bruxo pudessem culminar numa nova guerra como a trazida por Voldemort.

A sua primeira atitude como presidente do Comitê de Direitos Bruxos fora lutar pela anistia e o reconhecimento do papel do ex-professor de Hogwarts Severo Snape na derrota de Voldemort. Não era uma tarefa fácil; ela tinha que convencer todos os membros que participaram do Conselho que o condenara a perdoarem a morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Por mais que os depoimentos dos membros da Ordem da Fênix tivessem provado que Snape participara ativamente na destruição das Horcruxes, era difícil para os bruxos anciões esquecerem a perda que Dumbledore significava.

Por diversas vezes, ao longo do tempo que Hermione passara lutando pela liberdade de Severo Snape, uma pontinha de remorso aparecera em sua mente. Ela se perguntava até que ponto estava fazendo aquilo por interesse próprio, e as lembranças daquela única noite em Azkaban voltavam à tona. Ela passara por alguns relacionamentos depois daquilo, mas nenhum fora capaz de fazê-la esquecer do seu antigo mestre de Poções. Entretanto, independente dos seus sentimentos, ela sabia que ele era inocente e merecia estar livre e, por isso, continuara com seu trabalho.

E a resposta que ela tanto ansiara nos últimos anos viera naquele dia. Hermione não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto enquanto descia do metrô e embarcava no trem que a levaria para casa. Enquanto a paisagem do centro londrino ficava para trás dando espaço para o subúrbio, Hermione revivia em sua mente as palavras do Ministro da Magia. Ela conseguira; Severo Snape receberia o perdão do Ministério e em breve estaria longe de Azkaban. Com um aperto no coração, Hermione fechou o sorriso e pensou como deveria ter sido horrível para ele permanecer preso por três anos na presença de dementadores, depois de tudo que já havia sofrido em sua vida.

Finalmente o trem havia parado em sua estação. Hermione desceu e seguiu seu caminho, e se viu desejando secretamente poder passar aquele Natal com Severo. Provavelmente, com a burocracia do Ministério, ele só seria libertado depois dos feriados.

Já estava escuro quando entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador até o seu andar. O prédio era de apartamentos pequenos, o que significava que a maioria dos moradores eram solteiros, sem família. Da mesma forma que ela, seus vizinhos passariam o Natal fora de Londres, e Hermione sentiu falta dos enfeites e das luzinhas de Natal que costumavam enfeitar a cidade, mas não o seu prédio. Entretanto, assim que abriu a porta do seu apartamento, essa melancolia passou imediatamente, e ela apenas sentiu que deixava cair no chão todos os pacotes que trazia consigo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou para o homem vestido de preto, sentando displicentemente em seu sofá.

_Por favor, não diga que você fugiu_ – ela pensava desesperada, enquanto ele permanecia em silêncio. _Não diga que você fez isso logo agora que eles iam te soltar..._

Recebeu como resposta apenas uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso falso.

Rapidamente, ela fechou a porta, tirou as luvas, o cachecol e o sobretudo que a protegiam do frio exterior e correu para o sofá.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou passando uma mão pelo rosto dele.

Ele estava ainda mais magro e mais pálido que quando o vira pela última vez. A barba fora feita recentemente, mas havia alguma coisa que emprestava à figura do antigo mestre de Poções uma tristeza e uma apatia atípicas ao amedrontador Chefe da Sonserina. _Dementadores_ – ela concluiu silenciosamente, sentido falta do brilho negro dos olhos dele.

Snape continuou em silêncio, mas ela percebeu que ele estremecera com o seu toque. Aquilo a fez sentir um frio na barriga que jamais sentira depois daquela noite na prisão bruxa, dois anos atrás.

Severo fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Hermione sobre seu rosto e procurou avidamente pelos lábios dela. Quando os encontrou, beijou-os intensamente. Ela desistiu no mesmo instante de saber como ele viera parar em sua casa, preocupando-se apenas em responder ao beijo.

Mãos ávidas desabotoaram as vestes dele rapidamente, e seus lábios desceram até o peito magro e pálido, marcado pelas cicatrizes de um passado que ela queria fazê-lo esquecer. Sorriu ao perceber que ele se entregara as carícias dela, então atreveu-se a descer seus lábios ainda mais. Com aquela ousadia, Hermione foi recompensada com um gemido alto e, no momento seguinte, ele a empurrou contra o sofá, atacando suas roupas.

– Humf! – ele bufou enquanto tentava tirar sua calça jeans. – Por que os trouxas insistem em usar essas roupas apertadas?

A resposta de Hermione foi uma gargalhada, seguida de um pedido de silêncio quando ela encostou dois dedos nos lábios dele. Eles se amaram em silêncio naquela noite na prisão, e ela queria reviver aquilo tudo de novo.

Severo entendeu o recado; abriu a boca apenas para sugar os dedos dela, admirando silenciosamente a mulher que, num toque de mágica, se despira à sua frente. Hermione não sabia dizer se era ou não impressão sua, mas pareceu-lhe que o brilho voltara aos olhos negros. Sorrindo, retirou os dedos úmidos dos lábios dele e deixou que ele os conduzisse até os seios dela, fazendo-a acariciar-se para ele. Foi a vez de ela levantar uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosamente, e no instante seguinte, era ele quem tomava seus seios e os sugava sedentamente.

Não demorou para que os dois se entregassem à mesma loucura de dois anos atrás; sem palavras, nem explicações. Sentada sobre ele, Hermione o conduziu vagarosamente à mesma sensação indescritível de prazer, exatamente como na lembrança que ele julgava ter sido a única coisa que o mantivera com a consciência sã enquanto estava na prisão.

Severo não sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido com ele. Jamais imaginaria que se deixaria levar pelos encantos de uma aluna. Muito menos pela insuportável Sabe-Tudo que sempre o irritara em suas aulas, mas que o surpreendera, anos atrás, num baile da escola, mostrando-lhe como uma menina poderia crescer rapidamente e confundir uma mente solitária. Silenciosamente, ele a observara se transformar numa bela jovem, sempre com o irritante hábito de querer mostrar-se a melhor da classe. Ele perdera as contas de quantas vezes tivera que espantar a imagem da Srta. Granger de seus pensamentos, sentindo-se um velhaco cada vez que a encarava nas aulas.

Mas então a guerra iniciada pelo Lorde das Trevas tomara proporções inimagináveis, e ele fora obrigado a agir de maneira impensável para garantir a derrota de seu antigo mestre. Ele fora perseguido por isso, obrigando-se a viver escondido enquanto a Srta. Granger se transformava na mulher forte e decidida que ele encontrara no seu julgamento, testemunhando a seu favor. Ele se lembrava de ter se surpreendido com a beleza dela e que até se sentira feliz ao ouvir os comentários sobre o noivado dela com o amigo inseparável da escola, Rony Weasley. Ele sabia que, sem a ajuda do Sr. Weasley e da Srta. Granger, Harry Potter jamais teria derrotado o Lorde e achara justo que ela encontrasse o amor num amigo de infância, um amor que ele se descobrira desejando poder oferecer a ela, mas que sabia que seria impossível.

Dias depois, quando sua sentença fora anunciada, ele cruzara com os olhos dela uma única vez, pelo segundo mais demorado de toda a sua vida. Durante aquele único segundo ele desejara ter tido outra vida, outra história; uma história em que Hermione Granger pudesse fazer parte. Por um curto momento ele pensara que ela sentira o mesmo, quando vira os olhos dela fixos nos dele; mas ele fora retirado do local pelos bruxos que o conduziriam até Azkaban e, tristemente, concluíra que jamais veria aqueles olhos novamente.

O primeiro ano na prisão bruxa fora um verdadeiro inferno. A presença dos dementadores fazia sua mente passear pelos terrores vividos na infância até as lembranças mais tortuosas dos seus últimos dias como Comensal da Morte. Por várias vezes ele se pegara planejando a própria morte, mas nem para isso os dementadores o deixavam em paz. Sua salvação viera no dia em que a porta da sua cela se abrira. A princípio, ele achara que era algum ex-seguidor do Lorde das Trevas que conseguira sair impune e viera exigir satisfações da sua traição. Entretanto, a figura permanecera parada e em silêncio perto da porta, e ele resolveu levantar a cabeça para encará-la. Não se deixou levar pelo que seus olhos lhe diziam, a Srta. Granger jamais viria até ele, principalmente nas atuais circunstâncias e na calada da noite.

Mas seus olhos não o enganaram, ela não era uma ilusão. Em pouco tempo ele constatara que ela era realmente de carne e osso. Fora impossível resistir ao desejo incontrolável de agarrá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la. Ela o procurara como a mesma avidez que ele, e eles não conseguiram se largar enquanto não chegassem ao êxtase. Ela o deixou, tão silenciosamente como entrara, e ele jamais se esquecera do perfume que invadira sua cela naquela noite. Um perfume que ele ansiara por sentir novamente assim que fora libertado, e que encontrara no apartamento dela, fazendo-o procurá-la com a mesma voracidade que um faminto por um prato de comida.

Quando, finalmente, deixaram suas emoções extravasarem e voltaram a si, Hermione sorriu para si mesma, lembrando-se que estava na sua própria casa e não precisava ir embora. Levantou-se do sofá e estendeu uma mão para o homem que a admirava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. O que ela diria de si mesma se soubesse, enquanto ainda estava em Hogwarts, que era capaz de provocar aquela expressão no sisudo mestre de Poções? Sem se preocupar com a resposta, sorriu maliciosamente para ele e o conduziu para seu quarto.

– Desta vez – ela lhe disse deitando-se na cama –, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Severo deu um sorriso furtivo e, aceitando o convite, sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de se deitar:

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Sabe-Tudo.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, com um sorriso lascivo. Finalmente ela ouvira a frase que tanto desejara enquanto estava na escola. Entretanto, desta vez, os olhos dele lhe diziam que sua recompensa seria muito melhor que algumas pedras no contador da sua Casa.

Deitada ao lado dele, ela tateou seu corpo com as mãos como um cego, tentando memorizar cada sensação trazida pelos seus dedos. Passeou pelo peito dele com toques suaves, enquanto ele apreciava ser explorado. Aquilo logo perdeu a graça, e ela moveu suas mãos para baixo, sondando o quanto ele estava excitado.

Para sua satisfação, Hermione constatou que os anos de reclusão realmente eram capazes de deixar qualquer um com o desejo à flor da pele, e não foi diferente com Snape. Ela abriu a boca para fazer um comentário digno do seu ex-mestre de Poções, mas foi pega de surpresa pela reação súbita de Severo, obrigando-a a deitar-se de costas na cama e deitando por cima dela.

Ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela e, desta vez, foi ele quem lhe pediu silêncio. Hermione apenas sorriu, preparando-se para mais uma seção de troca de carícias e prazer. Imitando Severo anteriormente, abriu a boca e sugou os dedos dele, lambendo-os enquanto o encarava com um brilho despudorado no olhar. Ele traçou o caminho dos lábios dela até os seios com os dedos e brincou com um de seus mamilos até senti-lo excitado e apertá-lo firmemente. Hermione mordeu os lábios para repreender um gemido enquanto seus olhos jamais se deixavam.

Eles estavam hipnotizados um pelos olhos do outro, mergulhados na mesma onda inexplicável de desejo que os assolara anos atrás. Snape continuou deslizando os dedos para baixo, descobrindo as pernas dela abertas, ansiosas pelo seu toque. Beijou os lábios dela enquanto seus dedos exploravam seu interior, sentindo-a pronta para ele. Seus dedos se moviam, procurando seu caminho dentro dela, e Snape sentiu a respiração de Hermione ficar acelerada enquanto os olhos dela suplicavam para que ele a penetrasse de verdade.

Enquanto se encaravam, ela o viu levantar uma sobrancelha e um leve sorriso formar-se no rosto dele antes de inclinar-se para o ouvido dela e sussurrar:

– A paciência é uma virtude, Srta. Granger.

Snape divertiu-se com o desapontamento que cruzou o rosto de Hermione quando retirou seus dedos e voltou a brincar com os mamilos intumescidos. Com os olhos negros brilhando de desejo, beijou-a novamente nos lábios, descendo para o pescoço e depois para os seios.

Hermione pensou que ia explodir de prazer e ansiedade enquanto a língua dele brincava com seu mamilo e suplicou para que ele a possuísse. Com um olhar sério, ele respondeu com outro pedido de silêncio enquanto sua boca deslizava vagarosamente, a língua circulando por cada centímetro da pele dela, até chegar nas coxas firmes e convidativas. Ela não pode segurar o gemido alto quando sentiu as mãos firmes dele obrigarem-na a abrir as pernas ainda mais para dar lugar àquela boca que se deliciava com o corpo dela.

A sensação da língua quente e úmida explorando-a estava levando-a ao delírio, e ela agradeceu aos céus quando o toque macio foi substituído pelo atrito forte impondo-se dentro dela. Hermione queria abrir os olhos e encará-lo enquanto ele a possuía, mas foi assolada por uma enxurrada de emoções que foi obrigada a inclinar a cabeça para trás e deixar-se entregue ao movimento de vai e vem dentro dela e às mordidas delirantes em seus seios.

Os anos na prisão agora lhe pareciam apenas um breve intervalo de tempo, que ele queria esquecer completamente. Enquanto tinha Hermione em seus braços, Severo sentia-se um homem completo e nada mais tinha importância. Ouvi-la gemendo às suas investidas o deixava ainda mais excitado e, finalmente, entregou-se ao prazer que ela lhe proporcionava, até que os dois atingiram o orgasmo. Exaustos, simplesmente deitaram-se ao lado um do outro até que o sono levasse suas consciências para longe, felizes por um reencontro há muito tempo esperado.

Hermione abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte quando sentiu falta do calor vindo do corpo que a abraçava. Virando-se na cama, tateou o lugar onde Severo estivera; ainda estava quente. Ela levantou-se subitamente, colocando apenas um robe por cima do corpo ainda nu e correu para sala. Suspirou aliviada quando o viu debruçado sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha no estilo americano do resto da sua sala de estar. Ele estava escrevendo um bilhete.

– Então vai ser assim? – ela perguntou para as costas dele. – Sem palavras, sem explicações?

Ela viu que ele parara de escrever, entretanto, não ousou olhar para ela.

– Não precisa ser assim – ela continuou. – Nós podemos...

– Eu não quero ser um peso morto na sua vida, Hermione – ele a interrompeu, a cabeça ainda abaixada na direção do papel que ele escrevia. – Você já fez muito por mim, obrigado.

Hermione caminhou até parar ao lado dele, pegando o rosto dele nas mãos e obrigando-o a encará-la.

– Você jamais seria um peso morto em minha vida. A não ser que... – Ela parou de falar subitamente, lembrando-se que, na prática, ele ainda não havia recebido o perdão do Ministério. – Você fugiu, não foi?

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã o rosto de Severo Snape se iluminou, e Hermione estranhou a gargalhada dele.

– Finalmente – ele disse com um sorriso falso. – Alguma coisa que pegou a Srta. Sabe-Tudo desprevenida.

Hermione franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender. Ou talvez, com receio de admitir que tudo o que ela mais desejara naquele Natal havia se realizado.

– Você trouxe minha vida de volta, Hermione – ele a esclareceu, sorrindo. – Eles me contaram como você se engajou nestes dois últimos anos para conseguir minha anistia.

– Mas... – Hermione balbuciou, ainda sem acreditar que não estava sonhando.

– Eu devo muito a você, minha querida – ele continuou –, entretanto, não posso chegar assim de repente e me intrometer na sua vida. Eu estou partindo.

– E quem disse que eu não quero você na vida? – Hermione perguntou, lutando para que os olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas. – Você faz parte dela desde aquela noite. Desde muito antes até, desde quando seus olhos me perseguiam e eu não conseguia dormir sem entender por que pensava tanto em você.

Snape respondeu com um sorriso triste e a abraçou, encostando a cabeça logo abaixo dos seios dela.

– Eu te devo muito mais que a minha vida, Hermione – ele murmurrou.

– E eu só estou lhe pedindo para ficar ao meu lado – ela respondeu, acariciando os cabelos pretos abaixo dela. – Por favor, eu não quero que nossa história se resuma a uma relação inconseqüente. Não quero ter que deitar sozinha naquela cama de novo e apenas imaginar como seria ter você ao meu lado.

Severo levantou a cabeça, e Hermione inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Um beijo terno e de entendimento, até que ela sentou-se ao lado dele e os dois se encararam sorridentes por alguns instantes.

– Hoje é véspera de Natal – Severo quebrou o silêncio. – Eu não quero atrapalhar seus planos para o feriado.

– Eu não tenho nenhum plano – Hermione respondeu rapidamente. Depois, ao ver a cara de espanto de Snape, explicou: – Quero dizer... Eu iria para a casa dos meus pais, mas eles vão entender se eu disser que fiquei presa em Londres por causa do trabalho.

Severo estreitou os olhos com um sorriso malicioso.

– Você realmente mudou muito, Srta. Granger – ele zombou.

– Não é exatamente uma mentira – ela se explicou, indignada e ao mesmo tempo divertida com a reação dele. – Eu passei esses dois últimos anos me ocupando da sua anistia. Não posso deixar você solto por aí: tenho que ajudá-lo a se adaptar a sua nova vida como herói de guerra.

– Eu entendo – Snape concordou, puxando-a para perto dele. – E como exatamente você pretende fazer isso, Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou quase num sussurro ao ouvido dela.

Hermione tentou dizer que planejava que os dois discutissem isso num lugar mais confortável – como a sua cama –, mas Severo já estava beijando seu pescoço àquela altura e deixando-a totalmente sem fala. Ela deixou que as mãos dele abrissem seu robe e descobrissem o corpo nu, deliciando-se com o brilho de desejo que ela leu nos olhos dele. Voltaram para a cama rapidamente e se amaram mais uma vez. Agora, sem o desespero que os assolava cada vez que se viam e que pensavam que seria pela última vez, mas sim com a certeza que se amavam e que seriam um do outro para sempre.


End file.
